


SONGVIDEO: Will You Be There In the Morning?

by Rhianne



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that's happened since they met, Jim is afraid of offering his heart, and being left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Will You Be There In the Morning?

[Will You Be There in the Morning - A Sentinel songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/TS_Will_You_Be_There_by_Rhianne_LQ.wmv)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

This slash songvideo is dedicated to Janet, who was the winning bidder in the 2007 Moonridge auction.

**Lyrics: Will You Be There In The Morning, by Heart**

_I'm lying beside you just thinking about us  
Too tired to go to sleep and too much in love  
I know I'm crazy but I can't close my eyes  
I'm scared you won't be there in the morning when I rise  
Will you be there?  
Who do you dream about are you alone in your sleep?  
To who will you reach out?  
Oh, let it be me  
Oh baby, you're my obsession, my addiction, my drug  
Don't want to be without you when I wake up oh no  
Will you be there in the morning, will you be there when I want you?  
Will you be there when I wake up, Oh I need you to be there in the morning  
Will you be there?_

_Well, you're so close to me but I feel so alone  
The more that I touch you the more I want  
Don't know what to do about me loving you but I pray to God that you feel it too  
Now baby, you're my obsession, my addiction, my drug, so let the candle grow into a great fire of love oh yeah  
Will you be there in the morning, will you be there when I want you?  
Will you be there when I wake up?  
I need you to be there in the morning!  
I wanna love you forever,  
Don't want a love that's now or never  
Can't you see you got me down on the floor.  
I want more, more!_

_Will you be there in the morning, will you be there when I want you?  
Will you be there when I wake up?  
Will you be there in the morning?  
Will you be there?  
_

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
